Daryl
Daryl (ダレル Darrell) is the Third King of Illyria that's introduced in Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator. He governs the Eastern part of the massive Eurasian continent. Personality At first glance, Daryl might seem warm and welcoming, but he's a calculating man who values results above anything. He isn't afraid to make an objective analysis of any situation to gain the desired results. He tends to keep like-minded members close in his cabinet, which not only makes him as powerful as his fellow kings Ky Kiske and Leo Whitefang, but also allows him to fully make more objective decisions. He's not too popular with Illyria's citizens, but few can deny his ability to govern. Guilty Gear Xrd: Revelator Daryl's first introduced while communicating with Zato-1. They're discussing a potential alliance, though Zato appeared to be fishing for more information. Daryl in turn talked about the alliance and possible absorption of the Assassin's Guild with Ky Kiske as he made the decision without the High King's consent. He explained that sometimes Ky and Leo weren't able to make objective decisions, and that they needed all the help they could get. Soon they discuss recruiting Ramlethal Valentine as well. He's not seen again until later in the story, as he was tied up in Internal Affairs. He came in during the assault on Justice, revealing that he planned on blowing her to pieces with the 13th Fleet's cannons if the original plan went downhill. Leo tried to stop him since Sol and Ky would be in the line of fire. Daryl calmly told Leo that he'd try his best to spare them, but he couldn't guarantee it. Infuriated, Leo went to find some "insurance" regarding Daryl's backup plan. Seeing the mission as a failure, Daryl had his fleet start charging their cannons. That's when Leo returned with Illyrian law in hand. He declared Daryl's removal from his position and urged Ky to sign the documents. Ky declined, saying Daryl has a point regarding his decision. He asks Daryl to teleport Sin, Ramlethal, and Elphelt to safety but to leave him behind with Sol. Daryl obeyed, but teleported Ky as well, against his orders. In the end, Daryl declared that he didn't believe Sol was a hero but the God of War, and he welcomed Sol. After Story C (Note: There's been some debate as to whether or not this story is even canon, but for the sake of completion, it will be included here.) After the events of Revelator, the Illyrian strategic operators and the paranormal investigators get together to have a celebration. Their previous one was dashed by the loss of the main dessert, so they aimed to try again. Daryl was invited as he organized the gatherings. The easygoing night took a turn for the serious as the group talked about how the dessert from their earlier party, a massive pudding, collapsed. Daryl accused Randy of causing its destruction, but as more evidence was revealed, the blame shifted from person to person, eventually ending in Daryl being the accused. Zappa started piecing the evidence and timeline together, coming to the conclusion that the pastry chef Alyssa had summoned a demon to make sure the pudding stayed intact but failed to extend the contract in order for it to be served. As a result, anyone who tasted the pudding was literally blasted into the sky as part of the demon's penalty. Unfortunately, Daryl had tasted the pudding, and he was blasted along with the majority of the group. Their current whereabouts are unknown. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Allied Kingdom of Illyria Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters